Satis
' Satis' (サティス Satisu) is a small, eccentric being who claims to be The Avatar's servant, but is in fact the Avatar himself. Biography Background Satis was the previous winner of the Great Race of Ōban 10,000 years ago, but although the prize was his he had to fight Canaletto to give up his position. Even with the powers of the Avatar, Satis was not strong enough to destroy Canaletto, so instead he neutralized his power and imprisoned him in a cell at the bottom of the Flying Temple. Alwas Cycle Satis first appears to greet the Earth Team when they arrive on Alwas. He mistakes their tarp-covered star-racer for "giant flying cushions" before leading the team to their pit. Afterward he mysteriously appears whenever Molly needs some encouragement, or when things aren't going her way. Usually he just appears to Molly, but he has appeared to Jordan once for similar reasons, and delivers messages to Don Wei about the races. During his appearances in the pit, it is sometimes implied that he is surreptitiously tinkering with the Team's equipment, apparently to give them an edge (when he is later revealed to be the Avatar who desires a worthy replacement, his motives are explained). Satis also has a second persona, Super-Racer. As the costumed pilot, he tested the worthiness of the other contestants and is one of the six pilots to compete in the playoffs on Alwas. He is such a good pilot, in fact, that he only loses to Toros before competing against Molly. Ōban Cycle On Ōban, Satis is promoted to Spokesman of the Avatar and is revealed to have also been on Darwar during the pre-selections, and possibly Sangrar as well. He also begins to show impressive magical powers such as commanding the Avatar's flying temple. But when Canaletto shows signs of activity, Satis is unable to stop him from removing Sul from the race. Just prior to the final race, it is revealed that Satis is not the Avatar's servant, but the Avatar himself. The “giant Avatar” is only a magical projection created by the “real Avatar”, Satis. He also hid the truth about the Ultimate Prize so the motives of the pilots would be pure. As the finish of the race approaches, Satis's power and health begin to weaken. However, he is pleased when Molly wins. Being the Avatar, Satis cannot not get actively involved in the selection of his successor. But he felt early on that this young human was different, that she had what it takes to replace him – a special aura, a determination and a freshness of heart not unlike his, 10,000 years ago. That’s why he sometimes turns up, when least expected, to give her small word of encouragement. After Molly refuses to accept the powers of the Avatar, Satis does not have enough strength to keep Canaletto imprisoned and is forced to destroy the Pyramid of Power in the temple to prevent him from stealing the powers. Satis then falls from the temple but is caught by Prince Aikka. With his last breath, Satis tells him what must be done to stop Canaletto from destroying everything. As he dies, his body disappears in a cloud of lights. Personality Satis is a wise and kind person, wishing nothing but the best for the galaxy, being willing to sacrifice himself in order to keep Canaletto from regaining his Avatar powers. Satis took a great liking to Molly, often encouraging her and secretly rooting for her to win the Race. Trivia *Satis is one of the characters who appears in the 2001 pilot film Molly, Star-Racer (short). *As Super-Racer, Satis is introduced as the "special envoy from the planet Adalou." This might be his original home world. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Avatars Category:Magicians Category:Deceased